Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki is the worst character in the game. No, really - don't play him. His gameplay revolves around how he interacts with his opponent and locking them down. His hobbies include action shotting and getting his balls licked. The meat Shigaraki, like all the other characters, has the basic set up. He hits a bunch and sometimes he hits a lot. Target Combo Shigaraki's basic combo involves him tripping over, balancing himself on his opponent and sending him flying. The intial jab makes for a some what effective gap closer, especially when used in conjuction with the 'claw' but can be slow and is better used in anticipation of an opening otherwise any opponent worth their salt can shut you down at this point. His second hit is irrelevant and is only good for damage, at any point you can chain into Q1 or Q2. However the third strike is the magic hit and sends the opponent flying, which can cause your opponent to become infuriated and flustered if done repeatedly. If you're able to knock the opponent into the wall with this move then depending on how ragdoll ragdolls the opponent is able to caught in another combo with a DC and a jab or a claw. Also worthy of note - the jab is really only good for closing the final stretch of distance and can disrupt the flow of the combo if the wind blows the wrong way. The third hit knocks the opponent away as a result the basic combo from Shigaraki is Jab - Jab - Claw - Claw - Claw - Dolphin Dive - DC - (wait for your your characters to line up) - Jab - Claw - Claw - Claw Air Target Combo Works a little different to basic ground hits. Instead of comboing three hits it only consists of two hits, the finisher does a little more damage than the ground but it's better to follow up with the claw combo after the first attack or otherwise you'll knock the opponent away with the kick and lose the advantage. Destructive Touch (Quirk 1) Claw is like jab but slower and more compressed. It's also the only move that Shigaraki has that doesn't rely on hitting the opponent to not get you instantly killed. The combo consists of three hits - a fast claw attack, a shove and a head grab/throw. It's effective for throwing the opponent into a wall and is easily the most efficient part of Shigaraki's tool kit. As it counts as a quirk it can for the lack of better phrasing be considered a 'projectile' and subsequently if well timed enough it can be used to cancel out certain attacks. However, this is situational and relies mostly on catching the opponent out. You're better of learning to JG than fucking around with the claw mechanic though it's neat to pull off. The wall interaction is obvious. Vanquish (Quirk 2) Shigaraki drops a pool on the ground. It's nicer than people will say and it's weak if you rely on it, the only thing you as Shigaraki have to be mindful of is how the 'stagger' builds up much faster with damage ticks from the pool. It's only really effective as a combo extender and will cause the opponent to be knocked down if they take too much damage from it within a reset as a means of the devs trying to stop people from locking people in it. Some opponents, mostly new players, can be misled by the range of the pool or not anticipate allowing it to be used as a means of shutting down the opponent as they recover, however certain characters will just hit you any way. It's also a good way of getting an easy wall splat, if used in assosciation with the 'claw combo'. You can set yourself up in a more favourable position while you're opponent is locked in stagger allowing for a more certain lazier wallsplat. Spine Crunch (Unblockable) Shigaraki crunches the opponents spine. If you manage to catch your opponent while they are in the air with Spine Crunch it can be followed by a dash cancel allowing Shigaraki to follow it up immediately with a combo. It's a nice way to add an extra hit to your combo but other than it has limited uses and is mostly their to add variety to Shigaraki's kit. It's slow and requires some precision but can be used to lock an opponent down after a Vanquish or what have you. Shigaraki sucks, do whatever but do it fast. Kick (Tilt Attack/Counter Attack) Kick is both the worst attack and the best attack. It's slow and easy to block but guarantees you a reset, if you're able to catch your opponent out with it then it is extremely easy to abuse however as it's slow enough to reset your combo it is also slow enough for your opponent to block it even if used during a combo. It's only really effective as a combo extender when used on top of Vanquish otherwise try to sneak it in when you can. Dolphin Dive (Air Tilt Attack/Counter Attack) It propels Shigaraki over an arc towards the opponent and is both the worst and best move in the game but even more than kick. If it misses or your opponent blocks then Shigaraki is locked until he touches the ground and catches his breath, giving your opponent a good 2-5 seconds to smack you before you can respond. However, if used mid combo - either works but is best used after claw or else your opponent can guard it - it is an effective way of setting your opponent up for a wall splat or to avoid certain attacks, PU's included. For example, if you're in the air and Todoroki uses his PU1 if you dolphin dive, even after the animation, then you are easily able to avoid it and set yourself up for a combo. The timing on the dc into a combo can be tricky but it's straightforward and easy to work out by yourself. Death Penalty (Tilt Quirk 2) Grab head 4 times. Win game. It can be followed up with an attack if you miss but there is a slight delay before you're able to follow up after but can, if you're lucky, catch the opponent off-guard - either with a dolphin dive or air jab. Only use for funsies. Bitches use vanquish to set up head grab. Assists and combos and whatever else Toga Toga is the best assist - it can be used to lock your opponent down allowing you to get a free unblockable off or to knock yourself out of a combo. It has Toga's free stagger and is effective if you used to create an opening. It also is able to knock the opponent into the wall but requires some planning. If you throw your opponent at the wall or they bounce for whatever reason it can be used to suspend your opponent in the air for a little longer allowing you to dash towards them, starting another round of combos. Be mindful of where she'll show up because it can be the difference between hitting or missing. Dabi Dabi - like I've always said - is the best assist in the game and compliments Toga's range well as he is slow over long distances but has a larger range. He's not good for sniping but he excels at setting you up for hijinks. Also good for wall bounces but a little difficult to aim. Combos J (or the left button) - Attack K (or the top button) - Claw L (or the right button) - Vanquish Basic combo J J K K Tilt+J J K K K Basic combo with vanquish Who cares? It's Shigaraki, just throw a pool down to fuck with your opponent whenever you want. It affects scaling so do what you want. That's all You can guard break on the wall with your basic combo ( J J J ) Category:Characters